Who is that man behind the mask?
by Kathy.Phantomness.M.Leader.39
Summary: Amy is in the school play and Ian is missing for some months and she is with her boyfriend Evan but can a new student change her life we shall see!
1. A New Arrival

**Me: Hey is my first fanfic so I thought something Amian would do the job… So who would disclaim the story… of course Amy come here!**

**Amy: What do you want I am busy.**

**Me: With what?**

**Amy: You know… books!**

**Me: Yeah right! Now stop texting to Ian and do the disclaimer or I will never broke you and Evan apart!**

**Amy: OK, OK! .** **She ****doesn't own "The 39 Clues","The Phantom Of The Opera" or any of the characters from the series or any other companies she puts in the story? Happy?**

**Me: Yeah pretty much yeah. On with the story now!**

Amy's POV

It was a normal morning at our mansion I am eating my breakfast, Dan playing video games (classic dweeb!), Sinead is waiting down at the Cahill Command Center for the Vesper phone to ring, Ian is nowhere (we haven't see him for some months) and Evan is waiting outside with my best friend Christi who just arrived to go to school, I get out so I couldn't be late.

"Hi, Amy!" Christi said.

"Good morning Ames, how are you?" Evan asked me.

"Hi guys! Good I think! How about you guys ready for school?" I said to them.

Just then from nowhere a horn beeped from the bus.

"Better run!" Evan and Christi said together holding my hands we walked towards the bus and we set off to school.

Evan was silent he didn't talk for the rest of the ride but Christi exactly the opposite she was mumbling about my cousin… guess who? If you guessed a snake you are right she was all "Oh my God your cousin Ian right? He is so handsome. And his British accent is killing me! Do you hear from him lately?" I had to admit she like him. I had to admit that she was right but I didn't and I just answer "No I hadn't heard from him" and then we just shut but in my mind one thought was playing around "Where is Ian anyway?"

First class history oh that couldn't go worst! "Children!" our principle burst into our classroom and was all socked because in our class was a total mess but he just told that "Children a new student had just arrived from London and I want two of you to show him around." Just then Christi raised her hand and MINE!

"So Christi and Amy come to my office please." I was ready to kill her when I saw the new student. He had black slick hair, amber eyes and cinnamon skin he looked like Ian but if he were from London this was possible! "Girls meet Ian Cole, he is a new student here Ian the girls will show you around ok?" "Ok I am fine with that decision." Ian smiled and looked at me he was a lot like my cousin, A LOT! "Hi Ian I am Christi nice to meet you!" Christi was full of happiness right now she almost drooled when she saw him. "Nice to meet you too. And you are?" Ian asked me and I gave him a handshake "H-Hi Ian I am Amy n-nice to m-m-meet you." I cursed my shutter that moment I was been embarrassed in frond of him! But why I was cared so much?

"Well this is the gym and this is the music room!" Christi has started to show Ian around I was following them all the time. "And what room is that one?" "Oh, that's the theater and it is close for additions" "Additions of what". He really didn't know Christi was about to explain when I cut her off "For the school play" I replied to him. "What school play?" "The Phantom Of The Opera. Amy plays Christine the main character, I play Meck Christine's best friend and Amy's boyfriend Evan plays Raoul. But in our story Christine ends up with the Phantom!" Christi said I was curious she was right but who the Phantom was?

At lunch break we found out Ian was the Phantom, I was totally in sock when I found out. I walked pass the music room and I heard my favorite melody on the piano "Mozart's K647! How do you know that song Ian?" I asked. "Oh, um well I learnt to play it two years ago when I was in Ko- Cairo" he was like that he had to hide something but what? "So do you have any relatives here?" "Well yes I have but they don't know that I am here" "To bad! Hey do you want to come to my house for the week or until you find a place to stay?" What I am doing?

Ian's POV

"Yes I would love to!" Amy seriously hasn't understood who I was that was good right? She went out of the room and I follow, at some point my hand touched hers and her face turned so red like a tomato she was lovely. The moment was amazing! The bell rang and we went to her mansion. Amy was so shy like always and her friend Christi was coming with us. When we finally arrived Sinead run down and got Amy's hand and drag her and us inside "Well hello I am Sinead nice to meet you! You must be Ian. Well I heard that you and Christi will stay over so I prepared your rooms!" Sinead was really happy I would guess that she understand who I was and of course she had planed to play Truth or Dare oh this can't be good or nice or pretty! "Sinead get the others down here you said that we will play something before go to sleep" "Oh yeah you are right Amy I almost forgot Ian, Christi I suppose that you know how to play Truth or Dare right?" Now I was sure this can't be good! Everyone sat down on a circle and I was sat next to Amy, oh her eyes make me want to lose myself! "Well let's start yo, Dan go first!" "Ok!" I knew this evil look on Dan's face and his eyes was strait on me oh no! "Ian Truth or Dare?" "Well um Dare?" it was most a question but Dan took it like an answer! "Ok I dare you to… kiss my sister for 5 minutes!" "What!" Amy and I shout together "You must do it" Dan sang. I leant forward and meet Amy in the middle our eyes met and we kissed it was like haven! I wrap my arms around her and she wraps hers from my hair to my neck. "Time's up. Time's Up! HEY LOVEBIRDS TIME'S UP!" Dan shouts in our ears and we broke apart for the first time of my life I was blushing a Kabra blushing that was odd! "Time to go to bed" Sinead said and immediately all of them had gone to their bedrooms. I was sleeping when I heard a noise from downstairs. I went down and saw Amy down to the floor unconscious and then I saw him! When I was about to chase him he left Amy was just lay down there I was afraid to carry her up to her room so I left her to mines and I slept on the couch. Pretty wired I know!

"Where am I?" Amy said the next morning when I walked in my room. "You are in my room Amy you don't remember anything from last night?" "Only something Evan came and he wanted to talk to me and he said that my cousin is dead I was crying all along and he was really angry with me" "Why?" I asked really I was curious! "I learnt that he is a Vesper and I broke up with him because I am in love with someone else" "With who?" ok that was getting interesting "My long cousin… Ian Kabra" "Oh" there was an uncomfortable silence and then Christi bursts into the room and yelling "It's time for school the bus is here hurry up you two have a practice at a school play you know!" And then we stopped look at each others eyes and left with no single word…

**Interview: **

**Me: Soooooooo? Ian, Amy what did you think?**

**Amy: Well I liked it especially one part…**

**Me: Good Ian?**

**Ian: Um… what did you say?**

**Me: Could you please stop starring at Amy's eyes?**

**Ian: I'm not starring in her eyes!**

**Amy: He's not starring in my eyes!**

**Me: Yeah yeah. So Ian did you liked it?**

**Ian: Yes two parts especially… **

**Me: Really which parts do you liked the best hm? Both of you answer!**

**Ian and Amy: None of your business! *They shut the door behind them***

**Me: Hm, I wonder if they know this is the closet. Well they won't tell me but you can! Click on that button below, yeah the blue one with the word review on it! Yeah well until my next chapter bye! **


	2. I Remember

**Me: Hey how was the first chapter? Well I guess that I gave a little spoiler thingy about that chapter but ok. So who will do the disclaimer today hm? Oh yes. I will ask him to come.*smirks evilly* IAN COME HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**Ian: Why me? Can't you find someone else to do it?**

**Me: No I can't and I am telling you to do it because you are my favorite character! (He is my favorite from the boys)**

**Ian: Ok then. She doesn't own anything except the plot and any other random characters she puts in. Ok? **

**Me: That was delightful thank you! On with the story! **

Amy's POV

I don't remember anything from last night but I remember my dream when I was unconscious weird!

*Amy's dream*

"Ian is that's you?" Finds Ian's body lay down on the floor.

"Ian NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME NOW! IAN I LOVE YOU IAN!" tears were slid down on her chicks…

*End of the dream*

This is all I can remember oh well we are on the school bus and I am sitting next to Ian. I don't know why but I thought that I lost my shutter but in front of him it was like it never disappeared and I only shuttered with my cousin(well long long cousin) Ian. We arrived to school it was time to practice on the stage.

*At the theater practice*

"Raoul please don't leave me here RAOUL!"

"I don't love you anymore Christine! You are a traitor!"

My character Christine was in an underground jail and she tears. Oh it is seems like reality!

"Christine, Christine can you hear me?"

"Yes master I hear you! Please help me, help me!"

"My lovely flower witch grows under here

I don't let down your tears, don't let them collapse

You here! I will always love you how far I am from you!" **(This is my song)**

The Phantom (Ian) comes to the stage and frees me I hug him and say

"My master I love you I will do anything for you!"

Then he lends down and kisses me well kisses my character.

"CUT! That was great kids now 30minuts break ok?"

"Yes Mister Ronghold" We said together.

"Amy can I speak to you for a second?" Ian ask me with a nervous look on his face. "Well y-yes why not" Then he grabbed me and we walk to the library it was like my dream weird! "Amy I-I have to confess you some-something." "What is it?" "Well I am not who you think I'm…" Then out of nowhere Vespers came I tried the door, locked we were trapped on one table in the middle of the library like my dream exactly like my dream! "Amy throw me my bag!" "What?" "My school bag Amy down at your feet hurry!" "Ok!" Ian got out a ball more like a bomb with a green liquid inside and he was ready to throw it but suddenly a Vesper attacked him and he was down on the floor! "We going to disuse things with you latter miss Cahill, we just wanted the snake dead today that's all!" I heard him but I didn't understand the word snake. Ian was almost unconscious but he just told me that before he passed out "Amy I was horrible at the past I really love you and if that is confusing don't worry you will find out who I am love…" Ok that creeps me out and that love nickname hm… WAIT! LOVE NICKNAME! "IAN PLEASE WAKE UP IAN I LOVE YOU DON'T LET GO ON ME PLEASE!" I just stayed there and I was crying if Sinead found out? If Hamilton or Jonah? And his sister Natalie how we could say to her that her brother, her ONLY family left is DEAD? And me I saw him passing out and now I was holding his body he looks so peaceful and I did one thing that I wanted to do a lot of time ago I kissed him but what it wasn't a sleepy beauty miracle I just started crying over him again why me?

Ian's PROV

I was ready to throw a bomb when a dart came in my neck and I collapsed to the floor I heard a voice "IAN I LOVE YOU DON'T LET GO ON ME!" and I felt a touch on my lips. Then I just opened my eyes. Amy was on me crying "Don't worry love I just fell asleep!" Amy was looking at my eyes and her jade bright eyes were puffy and red. "Ian thank god you are alive!" that was what she said to me before starting to kiss me again "Did you mean it when you said that you loved me love?" "Of course I meant it did you meant it?" "I couldn't lie to you anymore so yes and I have one more question" "What?" "Amy Cahill will you be my girlfriend and my date to the prom?" "I would love that Mister Ian Kabra ha-ha!" Then we walked to the stage for the rest of the practice finally the last scene when Christine chooses the Phantom and drops his mask off.

"Tell me that you going to love me at anything."

"I promise." Christine and the Phantom, Eric must sing all their words so we did.

"Drop of your mask my angel is nothing to worry anymore, anything that you can sense it will be here!" Christine (Amy) takes of my mask and there it supposed to have a scar.

"I hope that you could love me but behind this scar I fell pain in the heart so please forgive me."

"I will forgive you my master only one favor I ask kiss me at last"

Then I leant forward and kiss her that time it wasn't uncomfortable it was normal. "CUT! You guys are amazing thank you tomorrow is our show so be prepared sleep well tonight and don't do something above you powers ok?"

"Ok." Me and Amy walked out of the school and went to the junior high school to take Dan who finished 2 minutes ago. "Amy it is that what I see you holding hands with someone else and get over that Cobra finally!" "It is Kabra Dan K-A-B-R-A KABRA say it or else I'm going to start calling you Daniel again!" "Ian destroy his video games too so I can have a piece of quiet!" "Ok love" "Oh no Ian! I should trust Sinead when she told me it was you!" After that we went to the mansion and then the night fall all over the sky the stars were beautiful as Amy would say. I was lay down to my bed when I heard the door opening I was ready I had my dart gun ready but when she stepped in I thought to put it down. "Amy I thought you were a Vesper. What are you doing here it's midnight you should go to sleep love." I smiled softly at her "Ian I saw a nightmare may I sleep with you tonight you have a double bed so you won't need to go sleep on the couch What do you say?" "Ok love as you wish I have no problem" and with that Amy came next to me under the blanket ***it was winter* **and snuggled on my chest, I snuggled to her hair and we fall asleep…

**Interview:**

**Me: Ok now that the next chapter is done Ian and Amy…**

**Amy: Why again us?**

**Ian: Yeah why us again?**

**Me: Because the other time you locked together into the closet!**

**Amy and Ian: Oh!**

**Me: Ok so what did you think?**

**Ian: I wish this would happen!**

**Amy: So you like me?**

**Ian: No!**

**Me: Amy he doesn't like you HE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!**

**Ian: She is right! Wait no… I meant!**

**Dan: Busted. Amy and Ian are sitting on a tree and K-I-S-S-I-N-G…**

**Amy: Dan stop mocking him! **

**Dan: Why?**

**Amy: Because I love him too that's why!**

**Ian: Really but I thought you…*Amy kisses him***

**Amy: There I found a new way to make you shut up.*continue kissing* **

**Me: Ok lovebirds stop you love each other we got it! Until next chapter…review. REVIEW! And let me know if you want Dan/Natalie or another couple. **


	3. A Sweet Snake

**Me: Well I told Amy and Ian to do the disclaimer but they just said some insults to me so I choose someone else Daniel Arthur Cahill!**

**Dan: Gosh Dan its DAN!**

**Me: Ok I was playing with you now do the disclaimer!**

**Dan: No you make my sister like that BAD SNAKE AGAIN!**

**Me: Uh! I will buy you a new ninja video game for your ps3!**

**Dan: The ninja gaiden 4?**

**Me: Um… yeah…sure!**

**Dan: KathyCahillMadrgalLeader39 doesn't own anything only the plot! Now let's go shopping!**

**Me: Let me check… ok I have the money let's go and you on with the story.**

**DAN WAIT FOR ME AND DON'T EAT ANY SUGAR GOT ME?**

**Dan: Hmphhrgh…What did you say? I am eating skittles I found 2 boxes of them at the kitchen!**

Amy's PROV

I woke up by a really loud noise! "AMY WAKE UP AND GET OFF THE COBRA!" "What? Dan what are you talking about?" and then I saw that I had used Ian like a pillow I remembered that yesterday I asked him to sleep with him because of my nightmare and snuggled to his chest but not use him as a pillow. "What happened Dan why the bloody fire place, are you screaming like that?" Ian just waked up and Dan just left the room what a great way to start your morning! "Ian good morning how did you slept last night?" "Well good morning to you too love, I slept well and it was a pleasure to be you pillow yesterday." "Ian you understand that I was on top of you why you didn't woke me up then?" "You were really peaceful and cute love I hadn't the dare to wake you up." With that we walked down apparently we were the last ones that went down because everyone else was there! "Well who is awake?" Sinead said and then all of them crossed eyes with us.

*after lunch*

"Well how about play another game?" "Hamilton are you crazy?" "No Sinead I am not how about two lies and one truth?" "What's that" Ian asked really what was it? "Oh you don't know how to play ok I will explain each of you must say three sentences which the two of them must be a lie and the other one have to be true and the others must guess the truth got it?" "Yeah! I will start!" oh no Dan would start thing will be ugly! "First I read Amy's dairy, Second I prefer Amy be with Ian than Evan or Jake and Third I love Jonah's songs! Ian I want you to find the truth!" oh please Ian say the second please! "Hm I will say the second one!" "And your answer…" Dan make a dramatic pause classic dweeb! Finally the bloody answer came! "Is correct!" "Yes!" me and Ian said and we both blushed finally we played until 3 o'clock and it was my turn and I had the perfect thing to say "Ok lets start! One I would love to get out of the school play, two I wish my first kiss would be with Evan and three I would love Ian go with me to the Prom. Dan you answer!" "Come on easy one the truth is three!" "Correct!" "Wait I heard well your kiss wasn't with Evan?" Sinead said out loud what I should tell her more lies no I will tell her the truth! "No it wasn't" "So with who?" I couldn't tell her the truth I just had my hands to my head and run out crying. "Amy wait uh I shouldn't had ask that question!"

Ian's PROV

"No. no you shouldn't!" I said Sinead that and went to Amy running immediately she must went outside without getting notice oh no! "AMY. AMY WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed no answer then I saw Amy running through the road "Amy watch out!" I grabbed her waist and pull her out to the park that was facing the road. "Amy are you ok speak to me!" "I-I-Ian you s-s-saved my life again th-thank you" "No need to thank me love" I just placed my palm to her chick wiping away her tears. "Ian can I ask you something?" "Of course love what is it?" "Are you using me again or you really love me say the truth I am sixteen and you are seventeen I can handled the truth!" "Amy, love I turned seventeen two months ago and I really mean it this time I swear if anything bad happen to you I don't know how I will be after that probably…" "No please don't say that please don't!" "Ok" it was a minute after midnight and we were at the park cuddling under a rose tree and starring the stars "They are beautiful!" "Not like you love" when I said that a bouquet full of red roses and red tulips popped out of my back "Ian what are those?" "Happy birthday love they are for you and that box have something that calls your name!" "Ian how did you know?" "Instinct love instinct!" when she opened the box a jade bracelet was in and make her jump to my arms what a joy! And with that we started to make out lay down the rose tree.

*after 1hour*

"Finally you came Amy are you ok I shouldn't asked that question!" Sinead said terrifying "It's ok Sinead I am ready to tell that to all of you I know that" "Amy, love are you sure you don't need to tell them if you don't want to" "No Ian I'm sure!" Oh Amy she was always so cute so sweet but now I was afraid that her brother would kill me and that wouldn't be a surprise! "Ok sis tell us!" "Yeah tell us!" they all shouted "OK I WILL TELL YOU! My first kiss was…" When Amy made that pause names started to echoed the room after that I would have a headache!

"KURT RIGHT?" Sinead of course!

"MAYBE JAKE?" Jonah spoke!

"WHAT ABOUT… I DON'T KNOW!" Natalie screamed.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!"

"What is it Dan?" "Don't tell me that your first kiss was with that BRAT!" "HE IS NOT A BRAT! And yes…" Amy what can I do to comfort you now?

"Love it's ok they need to know." "Yeah you are right."

"FINALLY YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER A COUPLE HALLELUIAH!" all exclaimed Dan said that too so they were happy about that? GREAT! Amy had that smile on her face again that beautiful warm smile.

"Well love it's getting late we should go to sleep tomorrow it's the last school day and the big show!" "You are right Ian Good Night every one!" and with that we walked up to my room. "So you can't stand to be away from me love?" "You got that right! Can we sleep now I am tired" "As you wish my lady" I kissed her for good night and we snuggled again!

**Interview:**

**Me: Sorry but I had exams so Dan and Natalie come out here.**

**Dan: *plays ninja gaiden* what? **

**Natalie: *paint her nails* what?**

**Me: Did you like it?**

**Dan and Natalie: NO!**

**Me: Why?**

**Dan: My sister with that COBRA? ARE YOU NUTS?**

**Amy: HE IS OT A COBRA!  
**

**Natalie: My brother with that PEASANT GIRL? YOU ARE CRAZY!**

**Ian: SHE IS NOT A PEASANT GIRL!  
**

**Me: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! OK Dan, Natalie OUT!**

**Dan and Natalie: But-**

**Me: OUT!**

**Amy and Ian: THANK YOU!**

**Me: You're welcome. So did YOU liked it?**

**Amy: Absolutely!**

**Ian: Well it was… amazing!**

**Me: Finally I got some nice comments! Well maybe I am not going to update until tomorrow so… Good Night from the entire Athens city to all over the world!**

**Dan and Natalie: We will give you another chance to-**

**Me: GET YOUR FIRETRUCKING BUTTS OUT OF HERE!**

**Dan: Ok but one last thing.**

**Me: Say it fast!**

**Dan: Come on Natalie lets tell them!**

**Me: Tell it already!**

**Dan and Natalie: Amy and Ian are sitting on a tree and K-I-S-S-I-N-G, then come the romance then the marriage, then comes Amy with a baby carriage!**

**Me, Amy and Ian: OUT! **


End file.
